


His dream boy

by sxphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brojen, Eventual Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxphie/pseuds/sxphie
Summary: Bran has been dreaming about his mystery boy for months, little does he know that he actually exists.This is my first ever fic so apologies if it's absolutely terrible!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so apologies if it's absolutely terrible! I'll (hopefully) be uploading the next few parts in a couple of days.

_The fire burned low as the two sweaty young men stared at each other, a tangle of limbs, catching their breath and coming down from their post-sex high. They were led upon a hardwood floor, surrounded by big pillows and draped under a thick, fluffy blanket. Bran did not know where he was, not that he much cared either. He was too busy admiring the blonde as he leant down, leaving soft kisses on the Bran's neck, while Bran's hands were grasped tightly into his lover's sandy curls. The older boy's hands slide down his waist to rest on his hips and Bran sighed in content, pulling the boy's head up to place a loving kiss on his full, pink lips. When the boy brushed his tongue against Bran's lips he opened his mouth almost immediately, desperate to deepen the embrace. Their tongues battled for dominance, yet like usual the mysterious boy won. He always won. The blonde explored Bran's mouth. Bran parted from him just enough to rest his head against the boy's, their hot breath mixing between them. "Who are you?" Bran asked, staring into his deep green eyes. The boy chuckled, opening his mouth to answer-_

Bran woke up with a start to the shrill sound of his alarm and clumsily reached out to slap it into silence. Disappointment filled his being, the feel of his lover's warmth becoming a distant memory. This wasn't the first time Bran had dreamt of the blonde boy. It happened often, increasingly so these last few months. This was the third time this week he had dreamt of him, and it was only Friday, gods help him. However, to say he was used to it would not be true. He could never become complacent with the boy's beautiful eyes, his strong, muscled back, the way his deep voice moaned out Bran's name.

The dreams confused him yet intrigued him all the same, he had dreamt of little else. Always the boy. Always with him, whether that be strolling through the woods or...other things. The thought of what he had dreamt made him blush, and the uncomfortable feeling between his legs confirmed that he'd have to wash his sheets, which wasn't uncommon when he dreamt of his brown-eyed ghost. Bran didn't know his name, where he lived or even if he really existed, only that he knew being with him in real life would feel so much better than a dream.

"I'm not gay" Bran whispered under his breath as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to get dressed. He couldn't be gay...could he? Bran thought as he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. Bran had never been attracted to another man, but even he could not deny the connection he felt to the blonde. He had never felt that way about a girl. About anyone in fact. These thoughts played on Bran's mind as he made his way down to breakfast. 

As he walked downstairs he was momentarily distracted from his inner war by the brutal battle commencing in the dining room. His two sisters, Arya and Sansa, were arguing over who should have the last bowl of cereal. Sansa used her superior height to her advantage, holding the box high above her head. Arya's fruitless attempts to reach it lead her to change her tactic, kicking her sister in her slender ankles instead. As Sansa shrieked and turned to retaliate, his older brother Robb solved the problem by snatching the box and downing it nearly in one. Smirking, he raced upstairs to avoid the wrath of his temperamental sisters, brown curls bobbing as he ran. Bran merely shook his head and walked into the kitchen to be met by his beautiful mother Catelyn, her vibrant red hair cascading freely down her back as she cooked eggs on the stove. His youngest sibling Rickon was nowhere to be seen, however, he assumed he'd be in the garden playing with the dogs. The priorities of children never ceased to amuse Bran as he ate a forkful of eggs from the plate his mother set down in front of him, giving him a warm smile.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed, staring down at the purple stain on her pristine white top "You stupid horseface, you got jam on me! What am I supposed to wear to school now?".

She sounded near hysterical, yet Arya only cackled while her red-headed sister scrubbed aimlessly at the stain. "It was an accident?" she replied sheepishly, yet her knowing smile suggested otherwise.

"Mother look what she's done. She ruins everything" Sansa cried, tears shining in her eyes. Being her always stern-but-kind self, Catelyn told Sansa to go change and sent Arya to her room to gather her things and head to school early, as to avoid her sister. As Arya sulked off, Bran rolled his eyes. His sisters' dramas were something he could definitely do without. Even though they were both older than him, they acted like as if they were the same age as Rickon.

Briefcase in hand, Bran's father Eddard walked into the kitchen patting his pockets frantically. "Cat, have you seen my- ah" he sighed, as Bran's mother held up jingling keys in her dainty hand. "What would I do without you," he said, kissing her cheek and rushing out the door, her loving smile the only reply he needed.

From his footsteps, Bran could tell Robb was coming downstairs. He grabbed his bag and joined him at the door. He and his brother usually walked to school together, even though it was barely five minutes down the road. Bran enjoyed their short conversations about nothing in particular. Ever since Robb had gotten with his girlfriend, Talisa, Bran's scarcely saw him, so he relished in the small moments he had with him. Even if it was just talking about the latest movies or a new game or homework, like today.

"Do you think if I give you my algebra homework now you could do it and give it back at lunch?" Robb asked, his eyes wide with worry. Robb had always struggled with subjects such as maths, in favour of more physical things like sports. Whereas Bran thrived when it came to academics, and could get straight A's across the board without breaking a sweat. He was as useful as a chocolate teapot when it came to throwing or catching a ball though. "Don't I always?" Bran laughed, nudging Robb playfully.

They joked and talked about insignificant things as they passed the blue gate into St Kings school, only interrupted by Talisa throwing her arms around Robb in a loving embrace. Bran smiled to himself. The two were completely besotted with each other, they were total couple goals. Bran's smile slipped as he was reminded of his loneliness. He quickly waved goodbye and headed to class, the mystery blonde playing on his mind yet again.

He made his way through the dull white corridors, avoiding the groups of teenagers standing around. Bran didn't have a crowd. Come to think of it, he didn't really have many friends at all. There were a small few acquaintances he would nod to in the hallways or eat lunch with on the rare occasions his siblings were unavailable. However he liked it that way, he enjoyed the solitude. It allowed him to focus on studying instead of meeting with friends or going to parties. 

As he walked through the hallway and diverted to his locker, he saw a plump blonde boy stood next to it. Alas, it was not his dream blonde, but rather Tommen, the neighbour's son who was annoyingly insistent on being his friend. Bran could scarcely avoid him when Tommen's gaze fell upon him, giving him an awkward wave. 

"Tommen," Bran said briskly, not in the mood for Tommen's incessant whining. The blonde only smiled, unaware of Bran's hostility. "Tom" he corrected, as he always did "Friends use nicknames, silly" He laughed, punching Bran's arm in a playful boyish manner. 

"Tommen what do you want?" Bran asked again

"Well um. I was- Um can I come over tonight?" He asked anxiously, his eyes looking everywhere but Bran's face. 

"What? No why would you want to do that?"

"...I thought maybe we could hang out. You, me...and Sansa-"

"We've talked about this." Bran interrupted "No"

"But-"

"No," Bran said matter of factually. He turned to his locker to grab the books he would need for his morning lessons, ignoring Tommen's pleading face. Tommen had expressed his fondness for Bran's sister. Honestly, Bran couldn't understand how he could have a crush on someone that doesn't even acknowledge his existence. Bran didn't have the heart to tell him that for the first year after his family had moved in next to the Starks, Sansa thought he was called Todd. She was always too busy gazing at Joffery to give a damn about his younger brother. Bran gave a quick nod to him and walked off to class before he could object. Maths class was infinitely less tragic than Tommen's crush on Sansa.

Bran was early but he didn't mind. It gave him a few minutes to read his favourite fantasy, A Symphony of Snow and Smoke, and block the world out. He wasn't concerned that anyone would try to talk to him because fortunately, no one sat next to him. Most of the students had their own friends and had no time to befriend the weird kid. Bran was completely fine with that as it gave him more time to study and less time to worry about unimportant crap like parties and drama. 

Bran was just getting stuck into the usual twisting plot of his book when he heard the chair scrape next to him but didn't bother to look up, assuming someone had just taken the seat elsewhere. Only when a smooth, deep and oh-so-familiar voice filled his ears did his head swivel round so hard he nearly broke his neck. "Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked timidly. All Bran could do was nod, not trusting his mouth the form coherent sentences. It was the boy from the dream. It was his beautiful, blonde boy.

"I'm Jojen," he said when he sat down, holding his hand out "And you are?" Bran stared at his hand, dumbfounded.

"Jojen..." he repeated, testing out the name. Bran was relieved to finally have a name to match the face he'd been dreaming about for months.

"Your name's Jojen too?" his hand was still held out, waiting for him to grab it. Bran came to his senses finally and did just that. "I'm Bran, sorry I'm...tired. I had trouble sleeping last night" he smiled awkwardly.

The boy chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "It's fine I get it. Bad dream?". Bran went bright red  "Something like that" he replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Bran had to be dreaming. He just had to be. There was no way the boy was real. There's no way that blonde could be an actual living, breathing human that Bran could touch, smell and...taste.  

"So you like  _A Symphony of Snow and Smoke_  too?" Jojen asked, interrupting Bran's shameful thoughts "I've never met someone who reads them, around my age at least"

Bran was surprised. Firstly because he was actually able to reply without stuttering "Me neither. I guess they're not exactly an easy read". Secondly, because the blonde was normal...and perfect. Bran was beginning to fear he was talking to an imaginary being when the maths teacher, Professor Luwin, walked in and shushed the class. 

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student Jayden" He motioned his hand at Jojen. 

"It's actually Joj-"

"Okay enough chit-chat class lets get on with it. Open your textbooks to page 239" He said, turning to take his usual spot behind his oak desk filled with papers. 

"Yeah, he's not what you would call _friendly."_ Bran chuckled

Jojen smiled, a smile Bran knew all too well "At least the students don't seem half bad" he said with a wink. Bran's heart fluttered and all he could do was nod his head and stare intently at his worksheet.

Mathematics was never a challenging subject for Bran. In fact, it was his favourite. He loved numbers, how they could be used for the incredibly mundane tasks or the most abstract and theoretical theorems and problems. He liked how logical they were, and that a maths answer was usually not up for debate; there was always a definite correct answer. But this, his feelings, the mystery boy...He did not like this. There was nothing logical about it! Bran knew it wasn't possible to dream of someone you hadn't met, to know someone so well despite never laying eyes on them. This was not like any maths problem he had ever dealt with, he had no idea what to do. He looked over at the blonde once more, noticing how his lips were slightly parted in concentration. A tongue darted out to wet them absentmindedly and Bran couldn't help to think back to his dream this morning. What a certain mouth had done...

Bran shook his head, trying to ignore his vulgar thoughts. It must be a coincidence. Maybe he just  _thought_  Jojen looked like his mystery boy. But when his eyes fell on Jojen's face, Bran could not deny it. He knew those lips. Those piercing eyes. That strong, muscular torso-

"Bran are you okay? You seem a bit...spaced out?" Jojen chuckled

Bran was mortified. Jojen had caught him staring at him.

"I uh...I'm tired?" 

Jojen shook his head "Bran you've used that excuse already today, better think of another one" He smiled mischievously. Bran's heart skipped a beat as his mind raced for a sufficient excuse. "Don't worry I'm joking" Jojen laughed. "What's got you so tense buddy?" he asked, placing his hand on Bran's arm.

It took everything for Bran not to freak out. He was surprised how little his voice shook when he replied "Maths. Yeah, the maths is kinda confusing the Hell out of me" He smiled awkwardly at the blonde. It was a lie. Bran was top of his math class, in fact, today's class was on differentiation, which was frankly a subject Bran could do in his sleep.

Jojen nodded, running a hand through his blonde locks "Well we can't have that now, can we? I covered this at my old school, I'll help you if you want. You can come over after school?" Jojen's hand was still on his arm, his thumb stroking Bran's wrist absent-mindedly.

The brunette boy began shaking his head, "That's fine-"

"Oh, you see I worded it like a question but you don't really have a choice, Brandon" Jojen smirked. 

Hearing Jojen say his name sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't say no. He couldn't say  _anything_. So he merely nodded. Again.

"Great! Well, now we have that sorted we can get back to the lesson" Bran's heart fluttered at the way Jojen's eyes shined at him. He gave the brunettes' arm one more squeeze before removing his hand to use his calculator. Bran wasn't sure why he did, but before he could think he said "Actually, do you think you could help me a little bit now?"

"Of course," He said with a smile reaching his eyes. He scooted his chair up to Bran, the blonde's thigh brushing against his. Bran felt as though his whole body was filled with butterflies. In fact, he felt a little bit nauseous. Was this normal? He wasn't sure.

Jojen pointed to the first question "So you see how this is to the power of three?". Bran nodded, admiring his weirdly beautiful hands. Who was Bran kidding, he thought everything about Jojen was beautiful. "You have to multiply that by the first term. Here let me show you" Jojen attempted to take the pen from Bran's hand, but the brown-haired boy was lost in the blonde's voice to register what he was doing, so Jojen's hand ended up covering Bran's. 

"Bran..." Jojen laughed nervously, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Bran's eyes widened, and he released the pen, apologies spilling out of his mouth.

"It's fine" Jojen chuckled, his eyes lingering on Bran. He quickly diverted his eyes and cleared his throat. "Anyway, so after you multiply the term, like this" he Jojen wrote down the equation "Then you're gonna want to minus one from the power, so its to the power of two instead," Jojen wrote this down as well, and Bran just couldn't keep his eyes from his face, his strong jaw, the way he got little dimples everytime he spoke. "And there you go, all done" Jojen smiled at Bran "Your go," he said, handing him the pen.

Bran looked at the next question, and it was just as simple as the first. He did it without thinking, too busy concentrating on the way Jojen's hot breath hit his neck as he peered over his shoulder."So you take the four and you...yep and then you minus one from the...there you go see" Jojen chuckled "You picked that up really quickly, I'm quite impressed Brandon"

The brunette remembered he was meant to be playing dumb. Crap. "Must've been a fluke, I still have  _no_  idea what's going on. Not a clue" Bran said with a shrug.

Jojen gave him a knowing smile "Ah. What a shame. I guess you'll just  _have_ to come round my house this evening"

"Yes, such a shame". Bran's heart fluttered at the thought of being all alone with Jojen.

They spent the rest of the lesson talking about fantasy novels and catching each other's eyes. The bell went too soon for Bran's liking. The disappointment must have been evident on his face.

"Don't worry Brandon, you'll see me at lunch" Jojen said and quickly made his way to class, giving Bran no other option but to watch him walk away.

He would never admit that his eyes travelled downwards, to stare at Jojen's firm behi-

"Get a grip, Stark" Bran whispered to himself, as he grabbed his books and made his way to his next class. 


	3. Chapter 3

English class went unbelievably slow. Mr Seaworth was a substitute teacher stepping in for maternity leave, and Gods he tried his best. But everyone, including him, knew he was absolutely clueless. To make matters worse, Bran was accompanied in this lesson by a certain blonde, just  _not_  the one hewanted.

Tommen was an odd boy. As the youngest child of his mother's blonde brood, he often found himself being treated like a child, despite nearly being of age. His obsession with Bran's sister was also another character flaw on his part, and it made Bran's question if Tommen actually wanted to be  _his_  friend at all. Not that he particularly cared. He would rather just left alone by everyone. Well... nearly everyone. 

"Bran," Tommen chimed "we're still on for tonight right?"

"Um, I don't remember agreeing to that, Tommen." The blonde tried to cut in, to no avail. Bran continued "In fact, I distinctly remember saying no"

Tommen tried to reason with him anyway "We could work on the English project...No one else will be my partner". 

"Look it's just not happ-" Bran stopped as he saw Tommen's glassy eyes. "No. No, don't do that". Tommen's chins wobbled. "Please, stop. Ok, ok! I'll be your partner. Just please stop all of," He gestured at the snivelling boy "all of that".

"Oh thank you, Bran! I won't let you down" Tommen's tears magically disappeared. Bran supposed it was a skill bestowed upon all of the youngest offspring of every family. And Sansa. 

Bran just nodded, before it dawned on him "Um, actually Tommen-"

"Tom" he interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. I just realised I have plans tonight. We'll have to do the project tomorrow"

Tommen looked confused "Plans? When do you ever have plans?". He continued "Oh, is it family plans? Will Sansa also be attending? Can I come?"

Bran could only shake his head, more out of annoyance than anything else "Tommen-"

"Tom"

That earned a grunt from Bran "I'm just hanging out with a...friend ok? We can do the project tomorrow"

"Is that friend Sansa?"

The brunette could feel his temper rising. "No," he said, grinding his teeth.

Upon hearing this Tommen became disinterested, turning back to his work. "Well, I guess tomorrow could work for me". The bell rang to signal lunch. The blonde stood up with an odd enthusiasm. "I'll print some resources off over lunch. Mother doesn't allow a printer at home. She says we'll get ink poisoning" and with that Tommen picked up his bag and scampered out the classroom.

Bran sighed. 

"Why do the Gods hate me?" he muttered to himself as he walked to the canteen. On the way, he rustled around in his bag, looking for the bag of food his mother usually prepared. It then dawned on him that, due to the commotion this morning, he'd forgotten to pick it up. All he had today was yesterdays measly apple. He sighed again.

Bran sat at the usual Stark table, surprised that he was not the first one there as usual. Arya sat at the head of the table, and next to her sat Jojen, looking just as perfect as he always did in Bran's dreams. He took the seat next to his sandy-haired beauty and got out his lunch. 

"Brother! The lovely Jojen here was just telling me about how you two couldn't stop nerding out over those books you always read. After all these years, you might  _actually_  have a friend!"

"You know Arya, even after  _all_ these years I still don't care for your sarcastic tone" Bran gave her a smirk and she replied with a kick to his leg. Jojen chuckled.

Arya stood, surveying the canteen that was starting to fill with starving students. "I'm gonna go get in line before all the chips are gone" she leant down, and quickly swiped the apple from Bran's tray. "Thanks, brother" she shouted, running to the queue.

"She's such an arse sometimes," Bran said, laughing to himself.

"My sister and I are just the same. Always bickering. But we know we love each other, just as you two know. That's why she teases you so"

The brown-haired boy shook his head "No, I believe she likes to torment us for the sheer enjoyment".

A flash of red caught Bran's eye "You've got that right. She's a little monster" Sansa said, sitting down with her friend Margaery. "Just this morning, she _ruined_  one of my favourite tops!". Sansa continued to complain about this for an impressively extended amount of time, but despite this Margaery sat looking enthralled.

Bran turned to Jojen, "So how did you come to meet my dear sister?"

"Oh Arya volunteered to give me a tour of the school, she's been very nice"

The brown-haired boy baulked at this "My sister is many things, but  _nice_ is not one of them. She probably just plans to mug you or something"  They both laughed, Jojen's leg shifted so it was resting against Bran's. To his surprise, the blonde didn't move it back.

"Ah, she'd probably find some difficulty with that, my sister is fiercely protective" The older boy chuckled. As he did, his leg rubbed against Bran's, causing those pesky butterflies to fill his stomach once more, before he felt a familiar feeling  _down there_. He needed to distract himself quickly before something happened- something he wouldn't be able to hide. 

"Wait, so how did you come to meet my sister? She's in the year below us she couldn't have been in your class" Bran questioned, trying but failing to think of anything but the solid warmth of Jojen's leg against his own.

"Ah, well she actually got moved to my lesson. Apparently, she attacked a student. With a stick" Jojen laughed, and Bran wished he could listen to the sound of it for a lifetime. "Although it sounds very justified. He said she was too short to play defence in netball"

"Netball? Where on Earth did she get the stick?" They laughed together, Jojen's leg rubbing on Bran's with the movement. Bran could hardly stifle his moan.

"Gods know. Our sister is a resourceful one isn't she" A familiar voice said from behind Bran. He turned his head to see Robb and Talisa sitting next to Sansa. "Resourceful and dangerous"

"Got that right" Arya said, sitting back at the table with a portion of chips so big there is no way she  _didn't_  threaten the dinner lady.

Robb turned to Jojen, like an alpha smelling an intruder in his den "And who is this?".

Jojen stretched out his hand, "Jojen Reed" he said as he shook Robb's hand "I just transferred to this school, and Bran was nice enough to take me under his wing"

"Why did you transfer?" Robb asked nonchalantly, biting into a chip.

Jojen shrugged, his sandy curls bouncing in the process "I fancied a change I suppose"

"Seems a bit strange to me, transferring in the middle of the year. Did you get kicked out of your old school? What did you do?" Robb looked at him, not blinking once.

"Robbie, don't start on the poor lad, let him eat at least" Talisa chuckled, albeit awkwardly. Bran thanked the Gods she had interrupted the interrogation. His brother could be very protective.

A wolfs grin ghosted his face "I'm only kidding, pal". And with that he turned to Talisa, captive to her eyes and adoring face.

Jojen tilted his head "Care to join me for a stroll, Brandon?". The younger boy didn't think he'd ever get used to the way he said his name. It tumbled so beautifully from his lips like it was made for his mouth only. What Bran wanted to do to that mouth.

He waved his hand in front of his face "Uh, hello? Earth to Bran"

"Oh," Bran exclaimed, "Yes, of course. Sorry". Jojen only smiled while he led them out the canteen. They walked outside, towards the woods. As the town of Winterfell was surrounded by woodland, the school had its own treeline. Bran followed the sandy hair past the trees, to a secluded patch with a great boulder in the middle. Jojen leant against it.

"You've literally been here five minutes and somehow know better hang out spots than me" Bran chuckled "How did you find this place?"

"Your sister showed me when she toured me around the school and the grounds. I thought it was nice, quiet you know?"

Bran leant on the rock beside Jojen "Believe me, with five siblings, I understand" He laughed. "Thank you for sharing this with me".

The taller boy put his hand on top of  Bran's "No problem, the pleasures all mine" He said, winking at Bran. Jojen's eyes lingered on Bran's as if he was trying to decide what to say. Instead, he hopped up onto the rock. The other boy followed suit, despite the fact he wasn't entirely sure if his heart was still working after that wink. 

They sat in silence for a while before Jojen turned to Bran "I know this sounds really weird, and I know we've only just met but I-" he paused, contemplating his words as the brown-haired boy turned to face him"Bran, I feel like I can talk to you like I've known you for years" 

"I feel exactly the same," said Bran. A surge of courage overcame him, and he tentatively reached out and grasped Jojen's hand. 

"That's not how you hold hands, silly," he said, adjusting their hands so that their fingers were interlocked "there that's better".

Bran simply smiled at Jojen as he went off on a rant about some  _A Symphony of Snow and Smoke_ theory _._ This was all he'd wanted, ever since those dreams began. He thought that this might be the right time to bring up the dreams, and ask if Jojen if he too was visited every night by a mysterious boy. But what if Jojen had no idea what he was talking about? Bran didn't want to ruin whatever this was. So instead, he led there next to his curly-haired boy, soaking up every word he said, enjoying every second of his company before the bell rang for class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Thank you so much for the kudos, I never actually thought I'd get even one!

The bell finally rang, and Bran was sure he had never run out of a class so quickly. He and Jojen had agreed to meet at the rock in the forest. Bran walked as fast as he could without looking frantic, although he doubted he was blending into the leisurely students. He burst into the clearing, to the beautiful sight of his sandy-haired boy casually leaning against the boulder, arms crossed.

"You took your sweet time didn't you, Brandon," he said, a mischevious smile playing on his pink lips. 

Bran was slightly red in the face, his breathing heavy "Gods are you having a laugh I basically ran here!" he exclaimed, bending down to put his hands on his knees.

"Come on we don't have all day Stark," the sandy-haired boy said, pausing just behind Bran for a brief moment before he said, "Breathless is a good look on you" and walked towards the footpath. 

Bran was unable to think of a comeback, of any response to the odd compliment. Was it a compliment? He wasn't entirely sure, so he simply followed Jojen into the woods, jogging to catch up.

"I'm glad you could make it," Jojen said with a slight wink. Bran's insides felt funny every time he got a wink from Jojen, in a good way, if that was even possible. The butterflies started and didn't stop and Bran felt a weird pull to Jojen like he never wanted to leave him. Bran didn't particularly mind this, he was quite content with staying by Jojen's side, for the foreseeable future at least.

"So, other than differentiation, what else do you struggle with?" the curly-haired boy asked, his deep brown eyes glued to Bran's face. 

"Talking to people," Bran said with a chuckle, half joking. A look of concern ghosted Jojen's face before he laughed too. 

"Well I like talking to you" Jojen replied, nudging him slightly "And anyway, I meant in maths silly"

This made Bran pause. Crap. He hadn't thought of what he 'needed' help with. So being the thoughtless person he was, Bran just said "Everything. Um yeah, I'm so, uh...clueless when it comes to maths."

"Hmm," the taller boy said, his perfect eyebrows arched slightly, a playful smile appearing on his lips.

They walked up the footpath, branches brushing at their legs. Bran had never been this way before. Honestly, he didn't even know there  _was_ a way out of school through the woods. He and Jojen strolled in comfortable silence for a while, before coming up to an old farmhouse where the treeline ended. The outside was bricked with grey stones and ivy climbed up the left side of the house. On the right, there was a tall, rectangular chimney billowing with smoke. They walked up to the steps to a big oak door, adorned with a brass knocker in the shape of...well Bran wasn't sure what it was.Maybe some sort of lizard? Before he could inspect further, Jojen opened to door to reveal a cosy but moderately sized kitchen. At the cast iron stove stood a tall, lean girl with thick black hair, cooking what seemed to be pasta. Jojen placed his hand on the small of Bran's back "Go on, she won't bite" he chuckled, giving him an encouraging push towards the kitchen. As they entered, she beamed at Jojen.

"Bran, this is my sister Meera. Meera, this is my friend Bran" Jojen said, gesturing between the two of them. 

"Uh, hi," Bran said, trying to sound as friendly as he could. The girl smiled at him.

"Hello" She turned to Jojen "So, this is the bo-"

Jojen's eyes suddenly went wide "We're going to go study," he said loudly, almost shouting over his smirking sister, ushering Bran to the staircase with much haste. Bran reached the landing with a few doors and another staircase, he looked to his blonde haired boy as he merely pointed up. Bran took this to mean he should ascend the second flight of stairs, where he was met with a small hallway with two doors, both of them open. He saw a toilet in the one immediately in front of him, so assumed Jojen's room was the one at the end of the hallway. Jojen followed him in and shut the door.

"Sisters, don't they just say the  _weirdest_ things" Jojen laughed somewhat awkwardly. He hurried around, picking up piles of laundry and shoving them in random places. "Sit down, make yourself at home. I'm just going to tidy up a little bit"

The brunette laughed at this "Oh this is nothing" he said, gesturing at the basically pristine room "You should see my room"

"I would like that immensely," Jojen said with a chuckle and a quick wink. He strolled over to the desk, an old wooden oak table with piles of notes on it. He moved these to one side and pulled out a chair, patting its seat "I think it'll be hard to teach you math if you're all the way over there Brandon" he said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, good point" the brunette chuckled. He was surprised his legs worked after Jojen said his name like that. He just said it in a way that made it sound so  _good._ A way that made Bran think he could listen to that voice forever. 

Jojen pulled out his notebook "So, shall we get to it? We'll start with some more differentiation" he said, shuffling his chair next to Bran's. They started on simple questions, and Bran was glad that he didn't actually need help with maths, because Gods, there was no way he would have been able to concentrate with Jojen sat that close to him. He showed Bran the method each time and then peered over the brunette's shoulder to make sure he could do it. Each time Jojen's leg would brush a little more against Bran's and Bran's arm would scoot a little close to the blonde haired boy until they were touching at every point possible. 

This went on for nearly half an hour."Well, either I'm an  _amazing_ teacher," Jojen said, putting his chin on Bran's shoulder as he peered at his work "or some crazy fluke is happening because you've gotten every question right so far Stark". Bran turned his head ever so slightly, his cheek gently brushing against Jojen's.

"So, um I have a little confession," Bran said, an awkward chuckle escaping his lips "I, uh, I don't actually need help with my maths..." he gave him an innocent smile. Jojen smirked, his arm draping across the back of Bran's chair. He lifted his head from Bran's shoulder, so close to his face that Bran could feel his hot breath hitting his lips. 

Jojen leant in as he said, "It doesn't take a genius to work that out, Brandon". 

Bran's jaw dropped as he gasped and Jojen lost it, laughing so hard he fell off his chair onto the plush carpet. "You knew this whole time?!" Bran exclaimed.

Jojen's laughter died down a little, to the point he was just led on the floor giggling. "Bran, did you ever think that you are literally in the highest maths set, there's no way you'd be  _that_ bad" he wiped a tear from his eye "It also doesn't help that you are the worst liar in Winterfell!". Bran chuckled at this.

"Really? I actually thought I was getting better". Jojen merely shook his head and held out his hand.

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman, Stark?" he quipped, wiggling his fingers at Bran.

"A 'please' wouldn't go amiss y'know," he said, reaching down to help Jojen up "In fact-" Bran was interrupted by a hand pulling him down. He landed with a thump next to Jojen as they erupted into laughter. 

As their laughter faded, Jojen slipped his arm under Bran's neck, and with the other hand lightly grabbed his chin. "Why did you lie?" the sandy-haired boy asked as he turned Bran's chin towards him. 

Their breath mingled as Bran replied "I just feel so...I don't know. Like I'm drawn to you" he paused, thinking about how he could word it without scaring Jojen off "I just love how I feel when I'm around you. And I know we've known each other for such a short time, but Gods, the way you make me feel, I don't want it to stop. And now I'm rambling on and embarrassing mys-" Bran was interrupted by Jojen's lips on his. All the breath left his being. It was a short, fleeting kiss but it made Bran's heart soar.

"I feel exactly the same way," Jojen said with an infectious smile. He leaned his forehead against Bran's. They lay like that for a while, breathing in each other's scents, holding hands on Jojen's floor, which was surprisingly comfy, Bran thought. The brunette was in a state of bliss. All he wanted to do was kiss him again and again until his lips were bruised and aching, and maybe even after that. He had no idea what he was doing. This morning, when he didn't even know Jojen existed, seemed like worlds away.It felt odd, imagining a world where his blonde-haired beauty didn't exist. All he was sure of was that he never wanted to go back. They both jumped at the sound of Meera's voice from downstairs, calling them for dinner. Jojen shot up, "I'm starving," he said, as he pulled up Bran from the floor and they scampered downstairs, hands held tightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to finish this chapter, I just really wanted to get it up (heh). I'll probably edit the ending in the near future. For now, hope you enjoy!

After eating, the two boys raced back upstairs. The first time Bran had entered Jojen's room, he was too focused on his sandy-haired boy to really pay attention to it. Now, with Jojen in the bathroom, he could have a look around. Jojen's room was homey. Despite it's more than moderate size, it somehow managed to feel very cosy and welcoming. There was a four-poster bed at the far end, and the walls were a simple off-white colour. He had decorated most of them with posters and, to Bran's surprise, art. Drawings and paintings, mostly of nature, and they were absolutely amazing. Bran had never had an interest in art, he personally believed it to be a waste of time, and in all honesty, he was no good at it. But these pictures were the most superb things he had ever seen, and somehow looked oddly familiar to him.

He made his way over to the where the majority of the paintings were, analysing them. They truly were magnificent. He could see a whole array of things, from birds flying across a landscape to sketches of the tiniest ladybug, sat on a leaf. Bran just couldn't place where he had seen all of this before.

"Oh sorry, those are just a hobby of mine," Jojen said, returning from the bathroom. Bran thought he sounded oddly worried. The blonde reached out to take them off the wall.

Without thinking, Bran placed his hand on Jojen's arm to stop him, "Please don't, I think they're beautiful". Jojen blushed. Bran continued, "Are they of some woods around here? They seem familiar to me"

"Oh, no..." Jojen seemed to contemplate his next words "They're from a dream".

Bran's heart feet like it might explode. Images of them strolling through the woods together hand in hand flashed through his mind. Of course, how could he have forgotten? They were the woods from the dreams, his dreams. He stepped closer to them and began to spot different areas he recognised. A field of flowers where he dreamt of them chatting in the sun together. A pond where they sat and stared at fish for hours. A log cabin with a smoking chimney, where he dreamt of them together just this morning.

Terror gripped him, fearing he was wrong, but he needed to know for sure. He gently took the sketch of the log cabin from the wall. "What sort of dreams?" Bran asked, turning to face Jojen. He was closer than he intended, as Jojen's hot breathe hit the paper, making it sway in Bran's shaking hands. Jojen kept his piercing eyes on Bran as he took the drawing from the brunette's hand, placing it on the desk.

"The most beautiful dreams you could ever imagine" Jojen breathed. He looked into Bran's eyes for a split second, as if for confirmation, before swiftly leaning down to kiss him.

Bran didn't know what to do. He had never been kissed before, not like this. All he knew was that he never wanted it to stop. Jojen sensed Bran's apprehension, beginning to pull away, but Bran grabbed his neck pulling him in. This seemed like the encouragement Jojen needed, as he slowly walked Bran backwards until his back hit the wall. Teeth hit teeth as the kiss became hungrier. Neither seemed all too experienced, but Bran didn't care. He was on fire. It was like the butterflies had begun to burn and spread throughout his body, and with this came a new found confidence. He tentatively flicked his tongue against Jojen's lips, which willingly opened. Jojen's tongue gently stroked and circled Bran's, and it was unlike any sensation he had ever felt. They fought for dominance, and Jojen won as Bran became distracted with running his hands over Jojen's firm body.

One of his hands stayed gripped to Jojen's neck, whilst the other began to slide downwards. It travelled the length of the blondes back before slipping up his top. Jojen pulled away just long enough to let out a gasp, smiling, before connecting their lips again. Bran's hand slid over the older boys stomach, and Bran, to his dismay, let out what could only be described as a contented moan as he felt his abs. At the sound of this, Jojen's hip jolted forward, grinding his rock hard boner into Bran's. They both gasped at the touch, and younger boy hooked his leg around Jojen's hip as if to encourage him to do it again. This, all of this, was alien to the both of them. So Bran was more than delighted when Jojen took the hint and ground his substantial-boner into his own. The brunette could think of nothing but Jojen and his amazing body and what he was doing with it. He quickly whipped off Jojen's shirt, and in reply, Jojen ground harder into him. Bran lifted his head to let out another moan, and the blonde began to kiss his neck, still grinding into him. Jojen got around half way down Bran's neck before he began to suck and lick a particular spot. All the brunette could do was stand there, gripping Jojen's neck, gasping and moaning helplessly. Bran's hands trailed down to the buttons of Jojen's jeans. The blonde's hands gently surrounded Bran's, stopping them.

"Bran," Jojen murmured into his neck "I have waited for this for so long, and as much as it would delight me, I do not think I should have it all in one sitting". The blonde lifted his head to give him one last, wet kiss on his red lips before leaning back slightly, placing his hands either side of Bran's head. The brunette moaned at the loss of pressure from his crotch.

"See, I disagree entirely," He said smiling. The blonde chuckled. Bran had not realised how much Jojen's eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed. He thought it was very endearing. The younger boy stretched on his tiptoes to kiss each one, before slowly dragging his eyes up Jojen's achingly gorgeous body to meet his eyes. "I just can't get enough of you. I don't think I ever will". He smiled up at the older boy, and his heart sang at the sight of him grinning back.

"What a coincidence, because it appears as though neither will I". The blonde dipped his head for another kiss, this one more longing and passionate than before. Bran's hands tentatively coiled into the older boys sandy curls, as Jojen's hands came to rest on the brunette's hips. As they parted, Jojen took Bran's hand a led him over to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while, I have exams and other great adulty things I've been doing. Hopefully, this is okay, I haven't really proofread it. I was just inspired to write this at midnight for some ungodly reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Jojen sat on the bed as Bran raised his eyebrows "What happened to 'not all in one sitting'?" He said, straddling Jojen's lap before he could protest, "Not that I mind".

"You know, for someone so socially inadept you seem quite bold. Not to mention dirty minded" Jojen smirked, circling his arms around Bran's waist. Before Bran knew it, Jojen had flipped them around, the brunette's back hitting the bed. "I wanted to show you something". Jojen got off of Bran, opening a drawer in the bedside table. He grabbed a few of the papers inside it, "These are my...favourite drawings. And also ones I couldn't really put up on my wall" He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat up against the headboard, motioning for Bran to do the same. He gingerly handed the brown-haired boy the messy stack of paper, "Please don't get freaked out".

The first was something Bran immediately recognised. The cabin they so frequently visited in his dreams. It was a different perspective than the drawing he had taken off the wall. It was the interior, showing the back of two boys shrouded in a blanket watching the fire. The next was a facing view, of the two of them hand in hand taking a leisurely stroll through the woods. He couldn't help but smile. The details, the way the shadows were drawn just right, the way the light hit their skin. It looked so real. Like someone had plucked the dream out of his head and threw it onto paper. He shuffled through the rest, they were mostly of the two of them. Some made him blush, others made him smile at the fond memories that weren't really memories. One gave him pause. It was a close up of someones face, his face, deep in concentration. Everything surrounding him was faint shapes and blobs like the artist was only interested in Bran and Bran alone. Jojen had gotten every detail of his face, every freckle and mark and tiny hair. It was extraordinary. A smile spread across Bran's face and he couldn't stop it. The butterflies in his stomach had calmed to a gentle and comforting warmth that spread through him as he looked at Jojens's worried eyes. He cupped the blondes cheek, "Jojen, this is amazing".

"You sure you don't find it a little creepy?"

"Jojen, I have been dreaming about you nearly every night, before I even knew you existed. I think we're past creepy" he said, grinning at his brown-eyed boy.

Jojen brought his hand up to cup Bran's and snuggled his face against the hand cupping his cheek. He lent over and gave Bran a quick peck on the lips and put his head in his lap, stretching out his body as he led down. Bran ran his fingers through the blonde's curls absentmindedly, before blurting "Do you know why?"

"Why what?" Jojen murmured from the brown-haired boy's lap, obviously dosing off.

"Why we dreamt of...eachother. Y'know, before we met each other. Don't you think it's a tad odd?"

Jojen thought about this for a second "Maybe we've walked past each other on the street. Maybe we're soulmates. Maybe we both got shot by cupids arrow. Who knows? I don't really care, all I care about is you and here and right now."

"Okay now that sounded a little creepy" Bran chuckled "We've only been dating hmm..." he checked the time on his phone "About 20 minutes, give or take"

Jojen lifted his head at this "So we're dating now, are we? I don't believe I was consulted about his."

"I don't make out with just any old person you know"

"You mean you haven't made out with anyone"

Bran smirked "Semantics. I mean really, you haven't even bought me dinner, and here you are thinking you could just steal my first kiss with no strings attached. No sir, you are stuck with me I'm afraid."

The blonde sat up, raising his eyebrows in mock annoyance, a telling smile playing on his lips. "Well, unfortunately for you, you'll have to pay the price"

Before Bran could reply with some witty comeback, the older boy pounced. He pinned Bran's arms down with one hand at the wrist, the other hand coming to rest at his side, gently brushing against Bran's bare skin. He wiggled in slight discomfort, trying to hide it, but Jojen grinned. "I knew it," he said, his hand suddenly becoming his instrument of torture as he began to tickle Bran relentlessly.

"No!" Bran shouted, laughing loudly. He tried swatting Jojen away, kicking out his legs and twisting his body, but it was no use. While Bran was a slight and pale thing, Jojen was built modestly, mostly at his shoulders, arms and back. It was the sort of muscle you noticed when his shirt shifted, or he rolled up his sleeves. Jojen was no show-off, but now Bran realised just how strong he was, and when he saw how the muscle shifted under his skin and the way his veins popped out slightly, he couldn't help but think how undeniably it was.

The older boy paused the onslaught as he noticed the growing bulge in Bran's jeans. He smirked slightly, "Bran does this um, turn you on or something?" Jojen's smirk spread as did the blush on Bran's face as he looked down.

Bran murmured something very quietly, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jojen said, grinning and loving every second of this "Could you say that a little louder please"

"It wasn't that...it was, um"

"Louder Bran"

"It wasn't the tickling, stupid. It was your uh, muscly arms or something I don't know"

Jojen laughed, releasing Bran's wrists. 

"Don't kink-shame me" Bran sulked, obviously a tad embarrassed about the whole situation. The worst thing about it was that seeing Jojen there, shirtless, his chest tensing with every laugh, was definitely not helping. If anything it was just turning him on more.

Jojen arched one of his eyebrows "So you have a thing for...arms?"

"Your arms" Bran corrected

"These?" Jojen asked, flexing them exaggeratingly like one of those bodybuilders on TV.

This made Bran chuckle "Yes, you absolute spoon, those".

Jojen got this look in his eyes, not wild but hungry Bran thought. He slowly crawled over Bran's body, one hand coming up behind Bran's head, the other resting against his leg. "Well, maybe we should see what these arms can do," he said with a slight wink.

"...That sounded a lot better in my head" Jojen said with an awkward smile

"It also kinda looked like you had something in your eye"

"Damn, really? I was trying to go for like, a sexy wink"

Bran laughed lightly, "It was more of an 'oh god why did I come to the beach without my sunglasses' kind of wink" He pecked the blonde on the lips "But, just for the record, you don't have to try and be sexy. I think you're, uh, pretty hot."

This was the boost of confidence Jojen needed. He tentatively lent down and kissed Bran, their lips moulding together just like before. But something was different this time, Bran sensed. It was like they were a little more sure of themselves. So it should have come to no surprise when Jojen began to grind his boner against the bulge in Bran's jeans. He moaned at the pressure, earning him a slobbery kiss on the neck. It felt good, really good. He leant his head away from the blonde's, giving him more access as Jojen pushed harder onto him. Bran's let out another moan, this one deeper than before. Jojen finally moved the hand that was resting on Bran's leg, slowly sliding it up up up until it reached the waistband of his jeans. The brown-haired boy knew what he wanted, but before he could say a word, his body betrayed him, bucking up against Jojen's hand. 

The blonde chuckled slightly, leaning down to kiss his brown-haired boy on his plump lips once more. Whilst his lips moved with Bran's, his hand slowly worked at unbuttoning his jeans. Once the buttons were dealt with, he moved his other hand down to tug at the jeans until they were a bundle on the floor. He hooked one finger under the waistband of the boxers, meeting Bran's eyes and tilting his head slightly. Bran only nodded at the silent question, his hips once again bucking up involuntarily. Jojen quickly whisked off the boxers, taking in Bran's length. He licked his lips slightly, before leaning over once more to give Bran a wet kiss. He then slowly wrapped his hand around Bran. He had never done this before, at least to another person, and he really didn't want to get it wrong. Gripping just above the base, he began to move his hand up and down. From the gasps and moans Bran was making, he hoped he was doing a good job.

Bran had never felt anything like this before. Obviously, he had some idea of what it would feel like, but it was so different when it was someone else touching him. Every stroke brought him closer to the edge, and his breathing became unsteady and frantic. He turned his head to face Jojen, their noses touching. Bran kissed him, his tongue brushing against Jojen's lips, demanding entry that was happily granted. He moaned at the feel of Jojen's tongue, of Jojen's hand against him, of just his overwhelmingness over Bran. When he felt Jojen's own boner against him, twitching in anticipation, it was too much to bear. He saw a bright light and a buzz overcame his body as he came. The blonde continued stroking Bran's length until every last shudder had left his being, and he slumped next to Bran.

Several minutes went by in silence, the only noise being their uneven breathing until Bran turned his head to his blonde boy. "That. Was. Amazing" he said, smiling.

Jojen simply grinned at him, kissing him once more on those damned lips of his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long! I had exams and then a ridiculous amount of writer's block, but the comments really encouraged me so thank you! Apologies that this is a little short, I will (hopefully) be uploading a lot more frequently now. Enjoy!

As they walked back through the woods, Bran reminisced on the evening they had spent together. They had cleaned up Bran's mess and realised the time. Bran didn't have a  _curfew_ as such, more like his mother expected him back at a certain time because he never went out. The very few times he wasn't back immediately after school, he would always be back for dinner. But it was past 10pm, and he didn't dare look at his phone for fear of the many voicemails his mother may have left. He couldn't help it. The time just flew when he was with Jojen.

Their hands were intertwined and Bran couldn't help looking at them, what it meant. So much had happened today and he wasn't sure he was processing it all. He had a  _boyfriend._ Did that mean he was gay? He had never really given it much thought before.  Would he have to come out to his parents? That thought scared him more than he'd expected.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, Brandon?" Jojen said, interrupting his train of thought. For a moment Bran contemplated telling Jojen what he was thinking about but thought better of it. He didn't want his blonde beauty to think he had doubts about the relationship this early on. Because it wasn't that he doubted the  _relationship,_ it was more that he doubted  _himself._

"Am I going to dream about you tonight? Will it be different?"

"What am I, a dream expert? I have as much idea as you do, Bran" he said, chuckling lightly. "I'll guess we'll have to see, won't we."

The two walked for a while longer before the woodland around them became a little more sparse and they saw lamplights in the distance. They stopped just outside the fence around Bran's garden. While the front of the house was surrounded by the houses and concrete of their neighbourhood called Winterfell, the garden looking out into the vast woodland. Jojen leant up against a tree, pulling Bran towards him slowly. Bran swore that damn smirk never left his face.

"So...today was um, good."

"Good?"

"You know, great. Amazing. Very um, enjoyable for all parties involved and all that" The blonde cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bran smiled, circling his arms around Jojen's waist. "Not to be crude Joj, but you have literally seen, you know, my junk. Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Jojen hid his face behind his hands "You'll think I'm being silly" he muttered.

"I won't, I promise" he rubbed small, comforting circles on Jojen's back 

"Did I freak you out today?" he said quietly, his eyebrows making a worried expression.

Bran was thrown by this. "What? Jojen you could never freak me out" he grasped the blonde's hands gently "Today was, well, it was everything I dreamed it would be"

The taller boy's face grew a smile at this comment "I guess I thought that maybe  _you_ thought we were going too fast." He smirked, "I mean, we did meet today".

The brunette flicked his ear playfully, "You're such a spoon sometimes" he thought about it for a second "and anyway, you were the one that stopped  _me_  from doing that".

"I know, I know. I guess a part of me was worried it might not be as good as, you know, the dreams...I didn't want to disappoint you, Bran."

Bran rolled his eyes playfully, "Jojen you could never disappoint me". He tipped his head up and leant in for a kiss. It was a slow, lingering kiss full of passion, and it wasn't long before that passion turned to lust. Jojen flicked his tongue against Bran's lips, which opened willingly.  The blonde ran his hand down Bran's back, sliding it up his top and pulling him into him. The shorter boy's boner brushed against Jojen's leg, emboldening Jojen. In an instant they had switched places as the taller boy pushed Bran against the tree, both hands holding his hips as he rocked his equally hard cock into Bran's. The brunette could not stifle his moan and Jojen chuckled against his lips. 

Suddenly, a light in the house illuminated their surroundings as Bran heard his mothers voice.

"Is that you out there, Bran?"

They quickly scarpered behind the tree. Bran's eyes were wide, while Jojen was trying, and failing, not to laugh. "Shit," the brunette whispered "Shit Jojen what are we going to do?". Jojen could barely contain his laughter. "Joj, it's not flippin' funny!".

"Why don't you introduce us?" He said with a smirk.

Bran's eyes widened and with them, Jojen's grin. 

"Brandon?" His mother called again, her voice somehow even sterner. They peaked out from behind the tree long enough to see her silhouette peer over the railings for a moment longer before returning through the balcony door.

The brunette blew out a breath. "Gods Jojen, we have to be more careful".

A look of concern ghosted his face, but it left as suddenly as it came. "Yeah well maybe if you kept the noise down..." he chuckled lightly.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it was you making all the noise," Bran said, poking the blonde playfully in the chest. 

Jojen reached out quickly and grabbed his hand. "Oh yeah?" he smirked, "No I think you're wrong there". He brought  Bran's hand up to his face. "Brandon Stark, you were. Putty. In. My. Hands" the blonde said, kissing a different knuckle between each word. 

Bran couldn't reply. He'd thought after everything that had happened today Jojen wouldn't be able to. But no, there he was again, making Bran speechless. The blonde smiled and pulled Bran in for one final peck. "Run along now, Stark".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna stop promising to upload more frequently, because obviously I don't. I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. Is it a little too much? Maybe. But it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

Bran closed his bedroom door quietly and rested his head against it, smiling. He had found him. He had actually found him. His mystery boy wasn't a figment of his imagination or make-believe. The blonde, his blonde, was really real. The smile didn't leave Bran's face as he made his way over to the bed. He quickly got undressed and slipped under the covers. His eyelids slid closed and as he drifted into sleep he wondered if he would dream of Jojen.

_Green eyes met brown as he awoke. Any other person this close would surely make Bran jump, but this green was comforting. His favourite shade, in fact._

_"Jojen," the brunette said, loving the way the name fell from his mouth._

_"Stark," the blonde said in return, with that trademark smirk. He leant forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "It seems as though you did end up dreaming of me". The smirk grew. "Can't blame you, I've been told I'm quite irresistible"._

_Bran rolled his eyes. "You're dreaming of me too, smartass"._

_"Well yes, that's because you're quite irresistible too," the blonde said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Sunlight from the crack in the curtains caressed his face as he leant down and kissed Bran again, this time lingering like he was waiting for Bran to take the bait. And of course, he did._

_Their kiss deepened, Jojen was granted entry without even asking and before long he was on top of Bran. Hands crept into the bottom of his t-shirt, sliding over the shifting muscle underneath as the blonde ran his fingers through the boy's brown locks. Bran felt Jojen's lips move from his mouth and kiss their way down, past his jaw, to his neck. He instinctively stretched it away, allowing the blonde more access, groaning at the feeling of hot breath against pale skin. Jojen grew more lustful, nipping at the skin and eventually sucking and biting at a particular spot. At the sound of another throaty moan from the brunette, the Jojen whipped off Bran's top and continued kissing down his body. Past his shoulder and collarbone, down his chest to his navel, where he kissed along the waistband of his boxers. The blondes eye's flicked up to Bran's. The green so captivating they left Bran speechless. Jojen turned his attention back to Bran, back to the growing bulge in his boxers.  Mouth met cotton, Jojen's tongue flicking out to tease him, and elicit sounds from him that no other could. Bran was in complete and utter bliss and total mercy to his blonde. So he surprised even himself when he breathed "stop"._

_The curly haired boy immediately stopped and sat next to Bran, a look of concern marring his perfect face. "Are you okay?" he said, cupping Bran's face so, so softly like the brunette was a fragile thing he was afraid to break. "What's wrong?"._

_He clasped the hand at his face, interlocking their fingers. "I just think that, y'know, now we've actually met, I kinda wanna save our firsts for, y'know, us."_

_The blonde chewed this over for a moment."Are you forgetting the fact that we've already had sex Bran?"_

_Despite everything, he blushed at Jojen's comment. "We," he gestured between the two of them "have done that. But_ we  _haven't."_

_"I'm very confused," the blonde said, scratching his head._

_Bran sighed. "We've had dream...intercourse, but not in real life"_

_A smirk played on Jojen's lips. "Well, our_ intercourse  _has felt pretty real to me". He put his arm lazily around Bran's shoulders. "But I'm sure fucking you in real life will be infinitely better"._

_The brunette couldn't help but laugh at his brash comment, even if it made his face grow even redder. "You are something else, Jojen Reed"._

_He smirked. "What, am I not allowed to gush about my boyfriend, whom I hope to make sweet, sweet love to because he makes it thoroughly enjoyable?"_

_Before Bran could retort, the blonde sprang from the bed and slipped off his boxers. "Shower?" he asked. The brunette could only nod, confused how, somehow, the blonde was able to render him speechless every time he saw his amazing body-_

_The boxers hit Bran's face. "Race you," Jojen said excitedly. Bran heard his bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor as he ran away. The brown-haired boy sighed, a smile on his face. He made his way to the bathroom, already hearing the water running. He thought about the house they were in. It was the wood cabin that  Jojen had sketched, the wood cabin that frequented most of his dreams. It was one storey and consisted of all the usual things you'd find in a house. It was an odd mix of rustic and modern but was exactly how he would decorate a house. It occurred to him that this was his dream and of course he would be living in his 'dream home'._

_Steam hit his face as he entered the bathroom. It was more of a wet room, holding a sizable shower cubicle sectioned off by a large pane of glass. Behind it, the boy of his dreams stood under the waterfall shower. He turned to Bran and grinned. The brunette quickly took off his boxers and hopped in the shower, his hands coming to rest on Jojen's hips._

_"Hey you," Bran said, "you're all soggy"._

_"Well duh" the blonde chuckled. He leant forward and caught Bran's bottom lip between his. Arms looped around Bran's neck, bring him forward as Jojen's tongue brushed against his lips, coaxing Bran's mouth to open. This encounter was gentler, softer than usual, and he couldn't help but smile against the blonde's lips._

_"Turn around"._

_"What did we just talk about, Joj?" Bran chuckled._

_He got a flick on his nose for his trouble. "Just turn around, you spoon"._

_Bran gave him a confused expression but did as he was told. Lips pressed against his back, lingering, before the warmth left. He felt something hit his head, and a droplet of water ran down his nose. The sound of a bottle opening filled his ears and then he felt Jojen's hands carefully slide into his hair and began to massage the shampoo into his head. An involuntary moan left his mouth, and he heard Jojen's throaty laugh from behind him._

_"Like your head rubbed do you, Brandon?"_

_"Mmm"._

_"Gods, you're like a dog" Jojen chuckled._

_"Mhmm"._

_After the shampoo was suitably lathered, Jojen once again took the shower head and washed out the bubbles, his hands gently making their way through Bran's hair. Bran couldn't help but think about how bizarre their relationship was. To him, they had been dating for months, had already gone all the way, had already had countless conversations and knew so much about each other. But in reality, they hadn't even known each other a full 24 hours. And this, Jojen showering him, was new. Of course, they'd had showers together, but never like this. This was caring and affectionate and...slightly scary. Could Bran be falling for Jojen? In the dreams, it was mostly about lust. But this, this felt like it could turn into love._

_A hand on his body snapped him out of his thoughts. Jojen had body wash in each hand and was slowly rubbing it into Bran's skin. His hands glided down his back, then back up and around his arms. The blonde swivelled Bran around, his eyes boring holes in the brunettes as he continued to wash him. A trail of bubbles followed his hands and he circled the brunette's chest, and then slid them over his stomach. He got to Bran's navel and stopped._

_"I mean, technically I_ have _touched it in real life"._

_Bran rolled his eyes playfully but said nothing. The blonde's hands slid down Bran's abdomen slowly, so achingly slowly, it seemed like an eternity. They finally reached him and Bran gasped lightly. Jojen's fingertip traced down Bran's length to the base. His hands reached his balls, cupping them as Bran let out a stream of incoherent noises. As he began to massage them, Bran could take no more. Hands grasping Jojen on either side, Bran pushed him back against the tiled wall, lips not far behind. Teeth caught Jojen's bottom lip, biting hard as the brunette ground his hard cock hungrily against the blondes._

_"Jojen," Bran moaned, "I want you so badly". The curly-haired boy growled in approval, shoving Bran to the opposite wall. The brunette's hands moved over Jojen's soaking body, grabbing his ass like he owned it. He felt a smirk flash across Jojen's plump lips before he felt his hands being hiked up above his head. With one hand, the blonde pinned Bran to the wall. His face shifted downwards, kissing his neck in a frenzy of lust, biting and sucking at the pale skin. Done with teasing, his hand wrapped around Bran's length, loving the sound that burst from the brunette's panting lips. Jojen's hand slid up and down the brunette's dick, continuing the assault on his neck. He felt Bran trying to move his hand from where it was pinned._

_"What are you doing?" Jojen asked, eyebrow raised playfully. His hand didn't stop moving._

_"Let me touch you." He panted, breathing uneven._

_The blonde shook his head."You said you didn't want to do that until we do it in real life"._

_Bran moaned as the blonde tightened his grip"I-I've changed my mind"._ _And he had. All the stoking and touching and teasing had made Bran so ridiculously horny. He wanted to touch Jojen. He wanted to get on his knees and take Jojen's length in his mouth until he was crying out Bran's name. He wanted to feel Jojen inside, pounding until Bran was a quivering mess._

_"Fuck me"_

_The look that crossed Jojen's face was hungry. Like all he could think about was doing just that. So it must have been difficult for Jojen to shake his head once again. "Not like this."_ _He released Bran's wrists. "Keep those right there" he commanded, as his hand cupped Bran's balls, massaging them, bringing him closer to the edge. Bran's groan echoed throughout the room, his unsteady breathing an indicator he wouldn't last much longer._

_"When you wake up, you come straight to my house"_

_Bran could only nod, moaning and bucking into the blonde's hand._

_Jojen chuckled, speeding his movements. He leant in, lips brushing the shell of Bran's ear. "You're mine," he growled, "now cum for me"._

_And he did._


End file.
